You know you want it
by Nadie96
Summary: Deeks has twinkies and Kensi want some.


"You know you want it, Fern" I said smirking while showing my partner a twinkie that suddenly was in front of her. _Now that is a cute face. Kensi Blye looking at me or at the thing in my hand and almost drooling because she hasn't eating anything in the last few hours.. and THAT is some sort of a record for her. In a weird way. _"You should see your own face, Kens, it's hilarious. Monty is looking at me with the same way expression when he wants something to eat or a hug. You want a hug? You should have just ask me Kens, I mean who am I denying my partner a long, intense hug? Come here, Fern."

"Come any closer and the only thing you gonna hug tonight is some ice." Kensi said dangerously but you could see her hidden smile on her lips.

"I'm the one with the twinkie, you wouldn't hurt me."

"You sure about that Deeks?" She didn't even give him a chance to answer and hit him on his shoulder while making sure the food is still in his hand. "And besides I have my own." Kensi said while giving me her best smile and laughing at herself because of god knows what.

"Uh huh. You know, now you have to show me your hiding place because I know my partner can't keep something eatable long somewhere near her. I should be empty by now."

We looked in each others eyes and I slowly get lost in hers but she snapped me out of my dream. "Come here. It's right here and still full. Trust me, Partner." Kensi said, trying hard to get the smirk off her face, which is about to come.

"Seriously, since when - HEY!" "See, I've got one." She laughed by now and began eating my, _no that's wrong, _her twinkie delightful.

"Yeah, but you cheated Sugarbear and you know what? I think I still have one in my desk and you were a very, very bad girl just now so since I'm also hungry, I am going to eat it right now. You gonna watch me?"

Her eyes got bigger and I let out a big grin because even though I like satisfying my partners need I love teasing her even more.

"You don't even like them Deeks, I can tell. Now give it to me."

"You sure about that? That one day, when I waited for you in your car I tried it and I definetly can understand your addiction by now. They're are like the best things EVER invented." Can you imaging that someone can get even bigger eyes. Well, I didn't but clearly Kensi can do everything. Oh, if she only knew I would lie. I will never, ever eat one again. They are bad. Very bad. Not eatable.

"Now that I can't believe, because you always complain about them. You didn't even touched them when we were watching movies because and I quote you said "they're as enjoyable as reading something written from Shakespeare." Now explain that Shaggy." Kensi ended her sentence with a victorious smile.

Now I needed to laugh, too. It's getting better and better. "Oh Fern, you know I lie for a living, right? Maybe I like enjoying them when I'm alone in my bed, reading Romeo and Juliet and by the way you should watch the film, your man of your dreams is playing Romeo. Great film though. Well, maybe if I were a woman."

Kensi stood up by now and was in front of me. "A) I do the same, dumbass. B) You don't eat in your bedroom, you said that when I did it. C) There was no Leonardo DiCaprio in my for a while and finally D) I saw that film a dozen times."

_Shoot. She got me. Plan A failed. If I'm thinking I never knew where I wanted to go with plan A. No, that's funny Deeks. Let's see how far I can get plan B. _

"Touché Fern, touché." She grinned.

"I'll give you the food." I said smiling.

"That's what I thought. Where is it?"

"Under one condition."

"Fine. I'll watch you surf for a week. Happy?"

"That's not what I thought but you will do that to. Sam and Callen are not here and we will be in here for another few hours and your last meal was 3 hours a and I'm the one with your solution for your hunger. Ready Fern?"

I love that look she's giving me right know. She's looking me in the eyes and offers me a heartmelting smile. She knows what I'm about to ask.

Right know we're just waiting. She's waiting for me to tell her my condition and I'm just looking at her beauty.

"Give me a kiss, Fern."

"Nope, not going to happen." Kensi smirked waiting for my response.

"Why?" I ask, still looking into her eyes.

"You know I don't do kisses, Shaggy."

"Oh, I know that's a big fat lie. You definitely do kisses and you're very good at them, too."

"I am? How do you know?" She's laughing by now.

"Because I'm the one who gets your kisses, Sugarbear. You're mine."

"Yeah, how do you figure that, Lover boy?" She said while coming closer to me.

"I remember you said while enjoying some nice dinner with me that I'm yours and let me tell you, I really like your little obsession with and told me that you are mine. Remember? And don't think I forgot about that twinkie and my kiss, Fern." I said while bringing my hands to her waist to pull her closer to me.

"Mhh, let me think. I don't really think I said this. When did you dream that?" That hurt. Hearing something like that from Kensi Blye, was incredible. With that sentence on that date she made him one lucky man. You don't get sentences like that out of her easily. I looked away from her to hide my emotion on my face from her.

Didn't really work.

She crapped my face and turned me to her once again. "Of course, I remember that, Marty. How couldn't I ever forget that evening?" She said softly while stroking my cheeks. I gave her a smile and she smiled back but then she pouted and I knew what was coming. "But I still want that twinkie. Give it to me now." "Uh no, sugarbear, I don't think so. Give me a kiss and then you'll get your candy. Come on, I want to finish this report so we can go home, Kens."

"Going home sounds good. You're staying tonight, right?" She asks and I only could nod before she kissed me softly.

We broke apart after a while. "Where else should I go to, Kens? You're the only thing I need." I said before kissing her again. I walked over to my desk and grabbed her Twinkie.

She still smiled and thanked me without words. She began walking back to her desk but I grabbed her wrist and turned her to pull closer again.

"I love you." I said while my forehead lay on hers.

She smiled softly and kissed me again. "I love you too."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good or bad?**

**That story really doesn't have any plot, I just needed to write something. FERN! :D Remember our conversations? I think somehow they got in there. Not intentionally :D You're great, girl! ;) (Ich schau gerade das Auespiel und da spielt einer der auch solche Haare hat wie ECO :D) **


End file.
